malachitenightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tachibana Oni
Her father was Taira Genma and her mother was Tachibana Ginchiyo. The Tachibana’s family belongs to the court of nobles which controlled a district near the Kyojin Mountains. Genma also had a consort by the name of Saionji Kishi. Genma wanted more power in Minkai and gaining Ginchiyo as a wife with connections was the first step. Second was to make a pact with a Janni. The price for this pact rendered him sterile and Ginchiyo was to bed with the Janni. As agreed, Genma was imbued with the essences of the Janni. This allowed him to use a mighty weapon and armor only accessible to Janni blood. A few months later Saionji Kishi bore a son, Seno. Favoring the boy, Genma then bestowed the surname Taira to Seno. Servral months pass when Tachibana Ginchiyo’s daughter was born. She was a result of a blood pact created between her father and the Janni. Upset at having a daughter with silvery hair and eyes, Genma decided to name “Oni” out of spite and denied her of a surname Taira. Ginchiyo took notice and out of compassion, bestow a tatoo of the Tachibana Clan seal on her nape. Giving her claim to the Tachibana bloodline. Later to she was known to be Tachibana Oni. Both of the children came to live in the dojo train in the ways of the warrior. While growing up Oni faced much adversity with the clan. Due to her silver eyes, hair, being a girl and the harsh treatments of her father, she was ostracize from most of the clan. Most of her time became devoted to training at the dojo and meditating in the forest of spirits. These activities offer her the only true sense of peace in her life. But this also added to her growing sense of loneliness and would only lead to more rumors about her devious seeming intentions. At 16, her father gained enough influence with the courts to petition the Shogunate for position as part of the emperor’s guard to gain political power. To ensure that his clan’s dynasty, he needed Seno to become the heir to the Taira clan. Genma plotted to remove Tachibana Ginchiyo and her daughter. The plan was to kill Ginchiyo while Seno was to kill Oni, while they were asleep. The plan went awry when the Seno discovered that Oni was not in the room. She was practicing in the back of the courtyard. When Oni hears her mother’s scream and goes to investigate, she finds her mother bleeding. When Oni asks why this is happening to her family, Ginchiyo tells her the true story of how she came to be. Seno returning to Genma with his failures makes his father upset and enough to attack him. Seizing this opportunity to take control of the clan Seno attacks his father using a smoke bomb and stabs him through his heart. Seno then alerts the guards and announces his sister treachery; blaming her for Genma and Ginchiyo death. Ginchiyo gives the Tachibana's Clan Weapon to Oni so she can defend herself. With her last dying breath she tells Oni let her teachings guide her path, to let go of her past, embrace the true code of the warrior and to live no matter what. While fleeing the dojo Oni strikes down any guards, teachers, and students that hinder her escape. Almost the entire of the clan was cut down like blades of grass against her sword as she fled for her life. After the incident rumors say that a demonic woman with shimmering purple hair, lighting crackling around her sword, and glowing purple eyes was scene exiting the compound of the Taira Clan as it burnt to ash. During her escape she fled through the Forest of Spirits evading her captors by darting in and out of mystical woods, confusing to the normal traveler. Oni fled for two years to escape the pursuit of Minkai ninjas. This bought her enough time to seek passage through Hongal where she could obtain travel by mounted horse. The horse warlords actually where quite pleased to see someone to come out of the Forest of Spirits who respected their ways. She showed intimate knowledge of nature and respect for their mighty steeds. Oni agreed to deliver some of their goods to Jyoti, riding horse through Chu Ye to deliver the goods to the port city. Once in Jyoti she could find work through one of the mercenary guilds hiring for Kwanlai. As soon as she could book passage she traveled down the coast to work in Kwanlai. When she arrived the she took up a post as guard for the borderlands between Kwanali and Wanshou. As soon as funds allowed she made her way through Tianjing to book passage in Zetang. Rather than having to deal with documented travel she joined a pirate crew setting off to the Minata islands. While there she took up a new name as the pirate Kusanagi Onryō. Ronin Editcts: #My word is my bond and I will uphold my vows through any means necessary #I will remain loyal to his allies, protect them from harm and defend their honor when called into doubt. #I will protect the orphaned and outcast, shielding them from those who would seek to cause them harm or exploit them. Appearances: *None (normal) – Silvery hair and eyes. *Lighting – Shimmering purple hair, eyes (glowing) and lighting crackling around hands and weapon (if held) Category:Player Character